ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloak
Tyrone Johnson was a 17 year old high school student who ran away to New York City after his speech impediment prevented him from stopping his friend from stepping in front of a moving vehicle. While living in New York Tyrone went into petty crime, which led him to consider stealing another runaway's purse whose name was Tandy Bowen. He later felt ashamed when Tandy kindly gave him money. Just then a second thief came and took her purse. Tyrone then followed and got the purse back for her. Afterwards the two had dinner together and became good friends. One night while Tandy and Tyrone were in an abandoned boathouse, a cargo ship by the name of Golden Mountain ''was coming towards them at top speed. Since they were in the boathouse they couldnt see the ship until it was too late. It crashed into the building which fatally injured Tandy and Tyrone. Crates filled with experimental Darkforce drugs, rolled towards Tyrone and Tandy while they were unconscious. The crates and vials broke which resulted in the drugs being poured onto Tyrone and Tandy. Their wounds left opeining's for the drugs to enter, when it did the Darkforce altered their biology giving them superpowers. Upon waking up Tyrone realized that his wounds had faded but that he now has powers. While Tandy gained power's relating to light, Tyrone gained power's of darkness that made him feel a deep hunger one which could only stop when he was near Tandy. As a result of his power's Tyrone then gained a shadowy like appearance and because of this he tried to hide it by putting on a makeshift cloak. Just then Ten Rings agents stormed the boathouse searching for the drugs. Tandy used her new powers to strike some of them down with daggers of light while Tyrone began absorbing the rest of the thugs into his darkness. Afterwards they escaped and the two teens dubbed themselves "'Cloak''' & Dagger" and declared war on drug crime in combating drug-dealers and helping runaway children. Powers and Abilities * Darkforce Conduit: Cloak's body is a portal to the "Darkforce Dimension," a world of strange ebony energy. Cloak is linked to a pocket realm of that dimension dominated by the Predator, which compels Cloak to absorb the life forces of other beings; but Dagger's light can temporarily satisfy this craving. * Darkforce Channeling: Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity, usually using his cloak as a focal point to manipulate this darkness, though it can spread well beyond the confines of his cloak. People enveloped by Cloak's darkness feel numbing cold and crippling fear, sometimes seeing disturbing visions. Overlong exposure to the darkness can drive people insane. Unprotected victims trapped in Cloak's dark realm are gradually drained of their life force, and presumably die unless Cloak releases them. Dagger's light renders her largely immune to Cloak's darkness, and she can extend her light to protect others within Cloak's darkness if need be. * Darkforce Teleportation: Cloak can teleport by entering the Darkforce dimension, moving a short distance within it and emerging back on Earth a great distance from his point of origin. A span of miles on Earth can be traversed in only a few steps via shortcuts through the Darkforce. Cloak can teleport other persons or objects along with himself in this fashion, too, a feat usually reserved for Dagger since most beings cannot safely traverse the Darkforce. During Civil War, he teleported at least a hundred heroes and Thunderbolts from the Negative Zone to the middle of New York. This effort weakened him considerably however. * Darkforce Intangibility: As Cloak, Tyrone is usually intangible, though he can solidify through an act of will, or by absorbing enough "light" to saturate his form temporarily. On the rare occasions when he resumes human form, he usually reverts to his old stutter, which vanishes when he becomes Cloak. Tyrone's link to the Darkforce has been severed on several occasions, but he seems drawn to the darkness and vice versa, and he always regains his Cloak form eventually. Category:Heroes Category:Young Avengers Category:Avengers Members Category:Darkforce Users Category:Enhanced